The untied kingdoms verses the Dark agents
by Anthonyvlatkohotmail.com
Summary: Dark pit and Magnus are brought to viridi to help her with a battle against Dark agents but first they need to assemble a team


Hey guys first story didn't work out got 1 review in 46 views so Ya well this story is gonna be better and longer. I understand my chapters are short but I do more chapters in a smaller amount of time, for example instead of 1 chapter in a week I'll do 2-3 chapters per week. Anyway into the story.

3 years after Hades death

"Dark Pit get up."

"What's going on Magnus."

"We are being followed pack up everything then follow me I know someone who can help us."

"What!"

"Dark Pit shutup we don't want to bring any extra attention."

"Ok who is this person though."

"You will know when we get there."

Dark Pit quickly packed up the sleeping bags cooking equipment and extra pieces of equipment before picking up his bag pack and started to follow Magnus.

While Dark Pit was following Magnus to a unknown area they entered a plain and looked back to see bushes and trees being moving side to side in a unatural way before Dark Pit swapped glances with a Dark agent.(Dark agents look like angels in battle armor but in full black and have no wings).

Magnus turned around to see Dark Pit staring back towards the forest and he realised what was happening.

"Pit FUCKEN Run."

With no time to waste Pit and Magnus turned and sprinted at top speed while a hoard of 30 Dark agents sprinted out of the bushes with weapons drawn firing at Dark Pit and Magnus. With the minutes counting by while more and more Dark agents came running from all different areas, Dark Put hatched a plan.

"Magnus we can't hold out like this we have to split up then look around back to the first village.(first village aka the first level in Kid Icarus)"

"Pit I've never agreed with you before but we might have to, See that forest ahead when we enter it i go deep left and you keep going straight."

"Ok but when will we split."

"I'll tell you when but keep running they seem to be gaining ground on us.

While Dark Pit and Magnus were running Viridi was up in her home base watching over what was happening. Even though she hates humans and dosent like Dark Pit there Dark agents have been destroying her troops. So she needs some help, She though If she saves them they will help her destroy the Dark agents.

While viridi was thinking to herself Magnus had screamed to split and when viridi looked back onto them she could see the human and beamed him up to her base then seconds later she spotted Dark pit caught in between 2 Dark agents with him in a critical condition. Unable to use her power of teleportation again she sent all her nearby patrols to help Dark Pit.

Time was running out just before a killer blow was dealt phosphora came in with lighting speed picked up Dark Pit and flew off. Once phosphora was gone viridi's troops arrived and got eliminated in under a minute.

Magnus was in a state of confusion up in virids base but once he saw dark pit arrive all bloody and bruised he smashed Virdi and phosphora against the wall before going to Dark pits side seeing him with a gapping hole in his arm.

Viridi's troops entered the room and took Magnus and locked him up in the room next to phosphoras. While Magnus was locked up Viridi used all her best medicines to help fix Dark Pit before she Called her troops to gently take him to a private medical bay which only Virdi could access.

Ok how was that guys i understand there is probably some editing mistakes but I had to get this one out quickly before I got out so sorry for that but just deal with it I guess. I need reviews to tell me what to do next what characters to involve what should happen to dark Pit and Magnus. Also I need reviews to tell me to keep going or not the first story I did a week ago I liked but I only got 1 review in 46 views and the review was full of hate so I deleted that review. Please if you want to see more leave a review and tell me so. I will do 2 more chapters and if by then it isn't a story liked by u guys I'll delete it.


End file.
